It is conventional in providing a sprinkling method for a vehicle test course to embed sprinklers in the vehicle test course for sprinkling water over the vehicle test course for the purpose of testing vehicle slippage, tire performance and vehicle running performance in relation to precipitation, and for preventing tire seizure due to friction while running. These sprinklers sprinkle water in the shape of a parabola or as a mist from the installation surface of the sprinkler at a high jet angle in the direction of the axis, so that water reaches far from the sprinkler to allow the sprinkling of water over the entire surface of the test course.
When a sprinkling operation is performed by these sprinklers during vehicle running tests, the water ejected by the sprinklers onto the test course hits the windshield or windows of the vehicle directly and obstructs the driver's field of view or driving operations, which can lead to an accident. Particularly during a running test for motorcycles, water hits the rider directly, applying impact or causing the rider's body to get soaking wet so that it becomes impossible to conduct a stable running test. In these respects, the conventional method has undesirable effects of worsening the operating environment by decreasing the efficiency of testing and causing falls and other accidents.
One such conventional method for preventing the aforementioned situations, which has been practiced, is to terminate the sprinkling operation after sufficient water has been sprinkled. A vehicle is then operated after the termination of the sprinkling operation. However, with this method, time is wasted and operating efficiency is decreased, while the volume of water present over the road surface becomes uneven. Therefore, desirable running tests cannot be conducted.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sprinkler system and method which addresses the problems associated with such conventional systems.